The ABC Erotica Challenge
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Here's a brand new challenge for you-done in GrimmUlqui style! Similar to the 100 Theme Challenge, there are prompts to follow, one for each letter in the alphabet. Unlike the 100 Theme Challenge, all of the prompts are philias. Some of them are really bizarre! Feel free to come in, take a look around, and join in the fun yourself!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, and welcome to the ABC Erotica Challenge-GrimmUlqui edition! Like my 100 Theme Challenge, only the chapters that are named in the drop down list have been completed. I do it this way because it makes it much easier to upload all of the letters in order. I really hope you enjoy, and feel free to join in the fun of this challenge!


	2. A

This chapter is coming soon.


	3. B

This chapter is coming soon.


	4. C: Ceraunophilia

The first time there was a thunderstorm during their relationship, Grimmjow thought Ulquiorra was petrified. The second time, it seemed to get worse. The third time, Ulquiorra ran from the room and Grimmjow was left helpless outside the locked bathroom door. The fourth time, he wasn't going to have that. When Ulquiorra tried to run away this time, Grimmjow caught him and held him against his chest from behind, making Ulquiorra meep.

"Gr-Grimmjow, let me go," he demanded, but his voice was weak.

"No," Grimmjow said, holding him tighter. "If you're so scared of thunder, Ulquiorra, let me hold you. I can make it better."

"Scared?" Ulquiorra echoed. "You think I'm scared?" He started chuckling, a sound Grimmjow had never heard before out of him, a frenzied noise. "You think I'm scared!" Somehow, he sounded relieved.

"You're not?" Grimmjow asked, perplexed. "Then why do you always hole up under the covers and not let me touch you?" Ulquiorra laughed harder.

"Oh, you have no idea! None at all!" he laughed with so much relief it almost scared Grimmjow. He'd never heard Ulquiorra like this.

"What don't I get here, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, getting frustrated. Why was Ulquiorra laughing at him? He hated being laughed at. Especially when he was trying to help. Ulquiorra's laughing trickled away.

"If I ever told you, Grimmjow, you'd hate me," he said. And Grimmjow could tell he meant it.

"Really, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked, hurt. "Do you really think that little of me? We've had such a good relationship, do you really think I'm going to turn tail just because of some stupid thunder?"

"Everyone else has," Ulquiorra said quietly. All of Grimmjow's anger melted away.

"Baby…" Grimmjow murmured. The thunder cracked again, and Ulquiorra tensed and whimpered.

"Grimmjow, please let me go," Ulquiorra said, hunching into himself.

"No," Grimmjow whispered, holding Ulquiorra tighter. He kissed his boyfriend's neck, making Ulquiorra whimper again-which was weird. It took some foreplay to get noises like that out of Ulquiorra's pretty mouth. But Grimmjow wasn't complaining, so he just kept kissing. "Ulquiorra, you're staying right here with me. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Ulquiorra quaked in Grimmjow's strong arms, straining to get away but not thrashing. The thunder crashed again just as Grimmjow kissed Ulquiorra's sensitive ear, and Ulquiorra let out a lovely tremolo moan steeped in sex.

Now that made Grimmjow pause. That was not normally a before-sex sound for Ulquiorra. In fact, it had never in all of Grimmjow's experience (which he had a lot of) been a before-sex sound for Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow stop and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, no," he groaned, "no, no, no…" He sounded like he thought he had just singlehandedly destroyed this wonderful relationship. Grimmjow looked up at him, and he could see that was exactly what he believed. He reflexively held Ulquiorra closer.

"It's okay, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said quickly. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are!" Ulquiorra almost sobbed, pressing his head further into his hands. "You are!"

"No," Grimmjow said. "No I'm not. It's really okay, I promise. I've seen weirder things." Actually, he hadn't, but he wasn't about to say that. So Ulquiorra got turned on by lightning, he was still Ulquiorra. Grimmjow could handle that.

Ulquiorra peeked out at Grimmjow through his hands. "Really?" he asked cautiously. Grimmjow smiled a comforting smile.

"Ulquiorra, if you want to have sex every time there's a thunderstorm then believe me, I can deliver," Grimmjow laughed. Ulquiorra looked like he couldn't believe it. "Ulquiorra, I really, really don't care. I promise. And when have I ever broken a promise to you?"

"Never," Ulquiorra smiled. Grimmjow grinned back happily.

"That's right. Now come on, do you want me or not?" Ulquiorra flushed.

"I-I've never-not during a thunderstorm," he said, blushing bright red just at the idea. It must have been really erotic to him. Grimmjow reached around and grasped Ulquiorra's crotch, surprised by how hard Ulquiorra already was, just as the lightning cracked again. Ulquiorra jumped and moaned liquidly.

"Let's do it then," Grimmjow announced. "It turns you on, right? I want to see you get totally undone." Ulquiorra gulped, biting his lip, but nodded. Grimmjow grinned, gripping poor Ulquiorra's hard crotch just a little tighter, making Ulquiorra jump and let out a little whine. Which was exactly what he'd wanted.

"Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra breathed, and Grimmjow knew that was exactly what Ulquiorra wanted-to come undone. He was always so composed, and he wanted to finally go crazy, fall apart, and he wanted to do it with Grimmjow. So that was what they did.

There wasn't much foreplay, because Ulquiorra was just about ready to pop without it. Mostly it was Ulquiorra rubbing Grimmjow into full hardness with his plump, round ass, Grimmjow grinding up into the friction happily. Oh, he loved grinding. There was something so primal about it, and it brought out the animal in him.

It was fast, what with Ulquiorra's little noises every time the lightning flashed turning Grimmjow on, and they took it to the bed in record time. And after Grimmjow gently undressed the both of them he looked own at the perfect body beneath him, he got even harder. Ulquiorra always looked good, especially naked, but tonight he just looked perfect-and oh so desirable. There was a light flush to his whole body, he was so aroused, making him look healthy and needy, and his cock was swaying like a mast in the night air. His nipples were hard as well, and his face...oh, that face. It was so needy that Grimmjow could hardly stand himself.

The thunder cracked and Ulquiorra moaned, writhing just a little bit, and Grimmjow couldn't hold back. He lubed himself as quickly as he could and sheathed himself all in one thrust, making Ulquiorra's eyes pop wide as the younger man keened. It was a new experience for both of them; normally Grimmjow took some amount of time to slide in, but tonight he knew Ulquiorra needed it fast, hard and undeniably real. It didn't hurt that it felt good as fuck for himself, too, to be all of a sudden surrounded by heat and tightness. It was almost overwhelming.

Still he didn't give Ulquiorra any time to adjust, starting off fast and hard. Right off the bat Ulquiorra arched his back and screamed, which normally took quite a bit of handiwork to achieve, and Grimmjow realized he'd underestimated just how erotic thunderstorms were for his lover. Within seconds Ulquiorra was clawing at Grimmjow's back, his legs wrapped around Grimmjow's hips as he wheeled his hips up with utter abandon. Oh, Grimmjow had been right. Ulquiorra really did need this.

Grimmjow growled low in his chest as Ulquiorra swiveled his hips the way he knew Grimmjow loved it, sending that hard rod right into his sweet spot as he did. They both moaned, Grimmjow feeling a little bit feral already. He'd not done it like this in a long time-not so completely _claiming_. There was something about it that was just too good, that was all, and Ulquiorra obviously thought so too. Ulquiorra bent his back almost impossibly and moaned again, clawing down Grimmjow's muscular back in a show of just how true that was.

Grimmjow pushed himself faster, harder, as fast as he could go. It just felt so good, he couldn't stop, and Ulquiorra clearly didn't want him to. He felt his balls getting heavy just as the thunder clapped louder than ever before. Ulquiorra keened, his perfect mouth opening in the most lude of expressions as his cock jumped wildly against his stomach.

"Oh, Grimmjow, Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra shouted, clamping down on Grimmjow like a vice. Grimmjow's eyes started to roll back in his head.

"That's right, Ulquiorra," he panted, "just come. Come on."

"Ohhhh," Ulquiorra moaned loudly, hips still twirling against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow could see that Ulquiorra was trying to hold off, that he wanted this to last as long as possible, and bit his lip. Was it so good that Ulquiorra didn't want it to end? But it had to, as proven when the thunder crashed again and Ulquiorra just couldn't hold it any longer. With a loud scream Ulquiorra climaxed, and his shuddering sent Grimmjow spiraling over the edge as well.

It was a brilliant orgasm, unlike any Grimmjow had ever had. Ulquiorra spasmed so intensely that it was almost painful around his dick, and as his balls emptied completely into Ulquiorra's waiting ass Grimmjow thought that they had to do this again. Then it was over, like a flash of lightning, blindingly brilliant but short, and they slumped together. They caught their breath, and Grimmjow started to laugh.

"God, Ulquiorra, that was hot," he said, but didn't receive a reply. He looked over to find Ulquiorra completely asleep on his arm, splayed out with his and Grimmjow's juices all over him. That never happened, Ulquiorra was such a clean freak. Grimmjow looked at him fondly and covered him with the bedspread, not caring how messy it got. He kissed Ulquiorra's forehead and nuzzled up against him.

"Sleep tight."


	5. D

This chapter is coming soon.


	6. E

This chapter is coming soon.


	7. F

This chapter is coming soon.


	8. G Geliophilia (Laughter)

Ulquiorra was never, _ever_ going to admit it to anyone, but he loved Grimmjow's laugh. And not "loved" in a kosher way. Grimmjow's laugh turned him on.

See, Ulquiorra had a laugh fetish. Weird and ridiculous, yes, but it was his fetish. The thing was, not all laughs made him want to turn around and fuck the person right into the wall-thankfully not, or he'd be completely useless. The only laughs that got him going were the utterly _feral, _the mix of bloodlust and condescension, the wild and uninhibited, and there was no one better than Grimmjow to offer that. Whether the laugh was heard up close or just faintly picked up on through the hallways, it never ceased to give Ulquiorra a boner. Just what he didn't need right then-but had.

"I'm tellin' ya, it didn't take half a second to bash his fucking face in! God, how I'd love to do that to that bitch Ulquiorra," Grimmjow snarled from around the corner before bursting into wild laughter. Laughter that made Ulquiorra's pants seem a little tight. Who he was talking to, Ulquiorra didn't care. But why he was standing right in front of _Ulquiorra's_ door, now that mattered. Especially since Ulquiorra needed in there, badly. He didn't particularly want to be standing in the hall with a growing tent in his hakama.

There was only one logical course of action, and that was to confront Grimmjow directly and force his way into his room. Ha. Funny, that, having to force his way into his own room. Ulquiorra rounded the corner before Grimmjow could laugh again and make Ulquiorra's issue more notable than it was, which wasn't very. He wasn't even half hard yet, so he was certain he was going to be able to get past without anyone seeing it. He rounded the corner, saying coldly, "Get away from my room, trash." At the sight of him, all of the lower ranked arrancar that had gathered around Grimmjow fled. But not the Sexta. No, Ulquiorra could never be that lucky.

"Maybe I don' wanna," Grimmjow smirked, obviously challenging Ulquiorra to a fight.

"I could care less what you want, trash," Ulquiorra said. "Remove yourself from my trajectory or I will remove you myself."

"HA! Yeah, right. You know your precious Lord Aizen forbids you to do me any physical-the fuck?!" Suddenly, to the Sexta's surprise, he was standing three feet away from where he had been not a sentence ago. He hadn't even felt himself move. He teetered precariously for a moment, then heard the door-the door he had previously been guarding-click closed as Ulquiorra entered and nearly slammed it shut.

Ugh, finally. Ulquiorra leaned his back against the door as Grimmjow roared and beat against the entryway, but it was far from an onslaught Ulquiorra couldn't handle. He was much stronger than he let on, after all. Just not strong enough to avoid his own carnal instincts. He let out a quiet sigh as he pulled his rapidly hardening cock out of his pants, gently stroking it into all its tall pride. He wasn't the largest of men, but he was far from the smallest-one woman once said, "Big enough to sting, not big enough to hurt like all fuck." Most non-prostitute women said he was the biggest they'd ever seen, at least on a white guy. Not, of course, that size mattered when all you had was your hand, but still…

"Come out, you little bitch!" Grimmjow swore, banging down the door to the best of his feeble ability. "What are you so damn afraid of, huh? Can't handle me? Ha! I bet you can't! You don't want to face me because you know I'll _win!"_ And then he loosed a laugh that made Ulquiorra's arousal throb in his hand, and almost made him moan aloud as well. But he couldn't do that, because fool as he was Grimmjow would certainly hear it. He just grasped himself harder instead, biting his lower lip gently.

He began to speed up as Grimmjow went on a streak of maniacal laughter. "I'm right! I know I'm right!" he crowed. "You're fucking _afraid! _What's the matter, don't have anything to say for yourself?" He roared with laughter again, the laughter of someone who knows he's victorious. Because, to tell the truth, Ulquiorra _was_ afraid of fighting Grimmjow-not, of course, because Grimmjow was the stronger of them, but because he knew if it came down to a fight he may end up killing Grimmjow, and therefore that laughter. Hearing it was Ulquiorra's dirty pleasure, and he wasn't about to end it if he could help it.

Still, hearing that particular kind of laugh from Grimmjow made Ulquiorra buck his hips hard into his hand-which offset his balance, just as Grimmjow pounded particularly hard on the door. The door opened as Ulquiorra fell to the ground, Grimmjow coming down on top of him from the force of his leaning, and Ulquiorra gasped as he was crushed-and as his cock was trapped beneath himself and the cold, hard ground. It was a strangely arousing feeling. That didn't keep him from the problem at hand, though. As long as he was lying down Grimmjow couldn't see his erection, but the moment Grimmjow got up Ulquiorra would have to as well, and he couldn't exactly just stuff it back in his pants. He was well and thoroughly fucked.

But Grimmjow didn't get up. Instead he took the liberty to pin Ulquiorra's hands behind his back, a motion that Ulquiorra could have easily stopped but didn't, since he knew it was that alone that was keeping him on the ground. His pride smarted at being held down, but it was better than the alternative. "Get off me, Sexta," he demanded anyway, unable to keep it from slipping out.

"What, can't break my hold?" Grimmjow smirked. "Am I too strong for you?"

"It is as you said previously; to get you to unhand me would require me to do you physical harm, and Aizen-sama has expressly forbidden such a thing," Ulquiorra intoned, careful not to show his arousal on his face as Grimmjow laughed again.

"That's not the real reason," the blue haired man taunted, "and we both know it. Why, huh? Why don't you wanna fight me? Look at me, bitch!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he realized that Grimmjow was flipping him over. No, no one could see him this way! He broke the hold easily and scrabbled at the tile, but it was too late and he couldn't find purchase. He flopped onto his back as Grimmjow grabbed his hands again and pinned them above his head on the floor. "Hah, now I've got you right where I want you, you little, pathetic-what the fuck?" Grimmjow's face changed dramatically as he noticed Ulquiorra's prominent problem. The foremost feeling was confusion, but there was a little curiosity and disgust in there too. "You were jacking off?"

Grimmjow gasped as he was, yet again, moved too quickly for him to comprehend. Ulquiorra pinned him against the wall with a hand on his neck, glaring cold daggers at him. "This is quite unfortunate, Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said calmly, frigidly. "I didn't want to have to kill you." Then Grimmjow did something Ulquiorra didn't expect in a thousand years. He laughed.

"I never met a death trap I didn't like," Grimmjow said, "especially not a horny one." He leaned his head back and laughed again, and it was so unbridled that Ulquiorra was lucky to keep his reaction to a small wince of pleasure. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by Grimmjow. Again, his face changed, but not so dramatically this time.

"Wait a second," he said slowly, "does my laugh…turn you on?" Ulquiorra gripped his neck tighter, preparing to end his life. "That's why you don't want to kill me," Grimmjow said, coming to the realization. "It has nothing to do with Aizen! You get all hot and bothered when I laugh, so you wanna keep me around. You sick fuck!" But he grinned, a wild grin. He was _thrilled_ that Ulquiorra was that way. Now he had to die.

"I'll have sex with you," Grimmjow said abruptly. "And I'll laugh the whole damn time, and never tell a soul your weird little fucked up fetish. If you let me live." Ah, so that was why he grinned. He'd found a way to cheat death.

"And why would you exchange so much just for your life?" Ulquiorra glared.

"'Cuz it sounds like fun," Grimmjow almost growled, clearly enjoying the prospect.

"You do understand that I would never submit to you, don't you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"'S'not the first time I've taken it," Grimmjow said nonchalantly. "Although I gotta admit, I've never taken one as big as yours." But again, he grinned maniacally, thrilled by what the future was now going to bring. Because he'd hooked Ulquiorra completely. Sex? With Grimmjow? And Grimmjow would keep his secret? It all sounded too good to be true.

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"What good would it do me to tell?" Grimmjow asked. "It just slanders you, it doesn't do anything for me. I don't get a promotion or fame or admiration. I'm just the guy you have a crush on. That's not exactly great for me, y'know. Besides, how would I have come by this information without having fucked you? I'm not about to let people know about that if you won't." Ulquiorra considered that. Everything Grimmjow had said was true, and Grimmjow showed no signs of deceit…

"Very well," Ulquiorra conceded. "But if you breathe a word-"

"Then you can kill me," Grimmjow finished. "I know you're strong enough. C'mon, what've you got to lose?"

Nothing. The answer was nothing. So Ulquiorra ripped Grimmjow's pants away with almost as much passion as Grimmjow laughed with, exposing his tan cock, swaying balls and perfect ass. Ulquiorra had never realized before just what a wonderful specimen Grimmjow was. The Cuarta's eagerness made Grimmjow laugh again, and Ulquiorra allowed himself to hiss because _fuck_ it just turned him on so much. Grimmjow wrapped his legs around Ulquiorra's hips without having to be told, grinding his ass down onto Ulquiorra's hard rod with a devilish look, and Ulquiorra almost killed him right there for being such a fucking tease.

But he didn't. No, instead he forced two fingers into Grimmjow's unprepared ass, and did it dry. Grimmjow yelped in pain, and Ulquiorra slowly scissored his fingers and enjoyed the look of pain on the other man's face. "What's the matter, Grimmjow?" he asked, "I thought you'd done this before."

"Not often enough for that, you son of a bitch!" Grimmjow spat. Ulquiorra pasted mock pity onto his face.

"Oh, so sorry," he drawled, as if he were talking to a child, but the cruel twist of his fingers relayed the opposite. Grimmjow twisted too, twisted away that was, with a painful cry.

"St-stop it!" He demanded.

"Mmm, nope," Ulquiorra hummed. "You know, you're quite tight here. Can I get another finger in?" He jammed a third digit into Grimmjow's hole, making Grimmjow roar in pain.

"Agh, you bitch!" Grimmjow shouted.

"What was that?" Ulquiorra asked, clawing at Grimmjow's inner walls and making Grimmjow spasm, except this time it wasn't in pain.

"A-aaaagh," Grimmjow moaned lowly as Ulquiorra abused his prostate. He really milked it at much as he could, because he liked to see the combination of pain and pleasure on people's faces right before he took them like a wild animal. And oh, did Grimmjow have just that right then. Eyes screwed shut, teeth grit together, eyebrows knit like they weren't sure whether they loved it or hated it-everything a good pleasure/pain face had to have. Ulquiorra couldn't suppress a smirk, especially knowing what came next.

He gave Grimmjow just enough to get him well and fully hard, then overwhelmed him with pain. By shoving his cock into him. Dry. Grimmjow let out the most beautiful scream as he clawed at Ulquiorra's shoulders.

"What's the matter, Grimmjow? I thought you'd done this before," Ulquiorra taunted, slowly rocking his hips and making Grimmjow screw his eyes shut with a low, long, rumbling groan of pain. It sounded delicious.

"Not-not like this, you fuck-aAH!" Grimmjow cried out again as Ulquiorra pulled out all the way only to slam back in with all his strength (at least all of it that he could use and not crush Grimmjow's pelvis).

"I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Ulquiorra asked.

"N-no," Grimmjow whimpered, even though anger burned in his eyes. He knew that for his own sake he had to stay quiet, but he hated not spitting in Ulquiorra's smug face, and Ulquiorra knew it. Ulquiorra smirked.

"Good boy," he said, gently rocking his hips again. Grimmjow grit his teeth in pain, but Ulquiorra wasn't going to let it stay that way for long. As pretty as Grimmjow's pained face was, he liked the torn face better, and the only way to get it back was to bring around a little pleasure. So he did. A little nudge, that was all, but with girth like Ulquiorra's that was all it took. Grimmjow started and gasped, his inner walls spasming nicely, surprise and the warring pain and pleasure evident on his face. Now that, _that_ was Ulquiorra's favorite face.

"Mmmmm," Grimmjow hummed, his face showing how torn he was as his head leaned back against the wall. Ulquiorra kept rocking right into that place, assaulting Grimmjow with conflicting sensations and watching him squirm. "Aauuuughh," Grimmjow moaned, clutching at Ulquiorra like he was the only rock left before a killer waterfall, and that felt almost as fulfilling as the shuddering passage around his hard prick.

And oh, did that feel good. It had been a long while since Ulquiorra had fucked anyone quite like this, with so much ferocity, and it felt fantastic. He didn't normally let his guard down enough to really feel it like this, but Grimmjow wasn't about to go blabbing since he was on the bottom and wouldn't want people knowing that, and besides the Sexta was so much weaker than him he couldn't do any damage if he tried.

"Nnga-aha!" Grimmjow shouted, and Ulquiorra took advantage of his open mouth to slam the three fingers inside, making Grimmjow almost gag. Grimmjow glared at him as best he could, which was surprisingly quite well.

"What's the matter, Grimmjow, I thought you'd like the taste of your ass," Ulquiorra said innocently. Grimmjow glared harder and bit down with a vengeance that could take off fingers-just not Ulquiorra's. He barely dented the stronger man's hierro. Grimmjow muttered something that sounded like "Fuck you," but Ulquiorra didn't care. He started thrusting in earnest, pounding right into Grimmjow's pleasure spot even as the friction increased the pain, and Grimmjow's eyes popped wide as his hips struggled to decide whether to flinch away or buck into Ulquiorra's ministrations. Oh, the way Grimmjow's insides massaged Ulquiorra's cock was just too delectable.

So he sped up. And, once again, Grimmjow's expression was absolutely aphrodisial. Ulquiorra almost felt the need to groan, especially as Grimmjow spasmed again, but held it in because he was _not_ about to let Grimmjow know just how sexy he thought this was. He thrust his fingers in Grimmjow's mouth too, realizing that both his fingers and his cock were encased in almost searing heat. Mm, it was wonderful.

He felt his balls creeping up, a sure sign that he was going to climax soon, and went into turbo speed. Grimmjow threw his head back, Ulquiorra's wet fingers popping out, and keened loudly. Ulquiorra didn't miss the way the other man's cock leapt between them, and felt a spike of lust as he realized just how much Grimmjow _loved _this. He would deny it, of course, but he was _enjoying_ the pain just as much as the pleasure. "Such a little cock whore," Ulquiorra breathed, realizing just how breathless he was. Grimmjow moaned, not even trying to glare anymore, and that was a lusty thing too.

Then he saw that Grimmjow was shaking, actually shaking, and it looked like the pleasure was overcoming the pain. Ulquiorra let it, enjoying the new expression on Grimmjow's finely chiseled face. He also liked the way Grimmjow was tightening around him, bringing him closer to completion, the better it got for him. So Ulquiorra did something that an arrancar should never, ever do-he slid his fingers under Grimmjow's hollow mask and stroked the sensitive skin there.

Grimmjow screamed, bucking like an unbroken horse, and came. Ulquiorra momentarily wondered at how quickly it happened before promptly coming himself, filling Grimmjow's ass with his spunk. Grimmjow moaned like the grandest of sluts. For a moment they just sat there, panting, then Ulquiorra let Grimmjow drop as he pulled out. Grimmjow leaned back against the wall, still recovering from what seemed to be quite the orgasm (fortifying Ulquiorra's belief that he liked it that rough), and Ulquiorra leaned down to look him in the eye.

"I regret to inform you," Ulquiorra said, "that you did not fulfill our agreement. You said you would laugh the whole time, and you did not laugh at all. I'm afraid we'll have to do it again." Grimmjow looked stricken, and internally Ulquiorra laughed. "But, we can save it for later. I have an audience with Aizen-sama. Good day, Grimmjow. And you'd better be here when I get back."

And with that he left, snickering to himself because he knew Grimmjow wouldn't go anywhere.


	9. H

This chapter is coming soon.


	10. I

This chapter is coming soon.


	11. J

This chapter is coming soon.


	12. K

This chapter is coming soon.


	13. L Leukophilia (White)

It was hell for Grimmjow, being in Las Noches. It was white everywhere; the walls, the floors, the ceilings, the tables, the chairs, the uniforms, the goddamn doors. There was no escaping it. He had to tie his hakama on really loosely to hide his always raging boner.

Yeah, that was right. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques got turned on by the color white. He didn't know why the hell he did, but he did and always had. And everywhere he looked, something new was there to make him hot. It was why he was always having sex with random people-not just because of the kickass reputation he got, but because he had to blow off steam somehow. Anyone would do, anyone at all. He would just pretend it was Ulquiorra anyway.

Not that he gave a shit about Ulquiorra, because he didn't. He didn't care if that shit lived or died; actually, it would be better for him if Ulquiorra went and got himself killed, because then he couldn't get so turned on by him.

After all, Ulquiorra was the epitome of white.

Grimmjow had never seen a living being that was so damn white, and it turned him the fuck on. Just imagining actually fucking someone so white made his cock stand up, and always before going to meetings he had to put on a cup so his dick couldn't tent in his pants. Sitting right across from Ulquiorra didn't help, not in the least, and all Grimmjow did was stare at him and pretend he was angry for something. Which he usually was-after all, it was a hassle to lust after such a stick-up-the-ass, and Grimmjow really did hate his little white guts. He just couldn't help his weird fetish.

As soon as Aizen called today's meeting off, Grimmjow sonidoed to his room to take care of his problem. No sooner had he locked the door and pulled his pants down then a knock came at his door. He ignored it, of course. It was probably D-Roy or Yylfordt, and Grimmjow didn't give a shit about them at that moment-or ever, really. He didn't know why they stuck around. He let out a quiet grunt as he grabbed his standing erection and started pumping it slowly, teasing himself just a little. He always liked doing that, and it payed off in the end with a more powerful orgasm. The knock came again and Grimmjow growled angrily, "I'm busy!"

"I doubt that. Open the door, Sexta."

Oh shit. Grimmjow knew that voice too well-too damn well. That was Ulquiorra, no doubt about it, and he was about to bang the door down the way he was knocking. Just what he did not need at that moment. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," he shouted angrily, shoving his dick back in his pants. He stomped over to the door and opened it just a crack, hiding his hips behind the door. ": want?" he growled, pretending all his anger was at Ulquiorra for interrupting him. Really, part of it was that he interrupted him and then looked _so fucking good._ Standing outside his white door, in the white hall, in his white uniform, with his white skin...fuck! Grimmjow's arousal throbbed.

"Aizen-sama has requested that I inspect your wounds for infection," Ulquiorra intoned. Damn it all, he even sounded white!

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Grimmjow barked. "They're fully healed!"

"Such were our lord's orders," Ulquiorra said. "Now move and allow me entrance."

"Fuck no," Grimmjow ground out. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"You will move, Sexta," he said. The way he almost bit off the end of Grimmjow's number was so fucking sexy…

"Like fuck I will," Grimmjow said. "This is my room, I'll let you in when I damn well please!"

Well, that ticked Ulquiorra off. The next thing Grimmjow knew he was pinned to the wall inside his room, and the very first thing he thought was that Ulquiorra was way too close. Feeling that cool hand on his neck, the other one holding his wrists up above his head, and looking into those cold eyes that were so very, very close, Grimmjow almost wanted to cum. Then he remembered the situation he was in, and his eyes widened. Oh damn! His cock was still fully out! If Ulquiorra saw that shit Grimmjow was doomed.

"Close the goddamn door!" Grimmjow shouted in Ulquiorra's face. Maybe a little witty repartee could keep Ulquiorra's eyes up.

"I will not," Ulquiorra stated. "I will be leaving shortly. I will appraise your wound and be gone." Those frigid green eyes found the scar on his chest, now mostly healed, and travelled down the line. Down, down…too far down! Grimmjow could tell the moment that Ulquiorra spotted his obvious boner. His eyes widened by just a fraction but...didn't move? Ulquiorra just sat there and stared at it, appraising it. Grimmjow didn't know if he should say something or not, but he seemed to be unable to. All he could do was sit there and await his ultimate fate.

"...It has been a rather long time since I have copulated," Ulquiorra finally said, reaching over and slamming the door shut. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Like fuck that's happening," he said, but Ulquiorra's keen eyes noticed how hard Grimmjow's dick throbbed.

"Say what you like, your body tells a different story," he said, using one hand to keep holding Grimmjow's hands and the other to give a curious poke to the head of Grimmjow's erection. Grimmjow hissed and thrashed, but God the way his stiffy swayed back and forth felt so good.

"Don't touch that!" he shouted. He was going to say something else, but accidentally swallowed it when Ulquiorra's cold, white hand grasped his erection with just enough firmness to make him want to melt.

"Careful, Sexta, your walls are not soundproof," Ulquiorra chided, slowly working his hand over the heated flesh.

"Gu-guh!" Grimmjow grunted, but realized that Ulquiorra was right. He had to keep it down, or else somebody would hear. He still struggled, but he knew it was half-heartedly. After all, he'd always wanted Ulquiorra to jack him off with those little white hands of his-this just wasn't how he thought he'd get it. Actually, he didn't think he'd get it at all. There was something about being held down that made it even better, too, even through he never thought that he would like that.

"You are significantly better sized than most men," Ulquiorra said matter-of-factly. Grimmjow smirked.

"Damn straight I am," he said cockily, even as Ulquiorra tickled his fingers over Grimmjow's erect length. "Larger than you, I'd bet."

"I do not dispute that," Ulquiorra said. "You are lucky then-you may be large enough to satisfy me."

"You doubting that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Do not get cocky," Ulquiorra warned, "lest you end up on the other side of this. If your phallus is not enough for me, I will take what I can." Grimmjow paled. Oh, fuck no! There was no way he was about to take it, especially not from Ulquiorra. He hated the little shit, and he was not going to get his ass nailed by anybody anyway. His first thought was to struggle, but that was stupid. He couldn't get free, and if he pissed Ulquiorra off he was gonna get it in a bad way. So he stayed perfectly still and let Ulquiorra play with his rapidly reddening dick and pretended as hard as he could that he didn't like it. But he couldn't help a few squirms here and there, and the grunts that slid out of his mouth.

He was a little too amped up when Ulquiorra finally released his aching cock. "Sit against the wall," Ulquiorra commanded, and Grimmjow quickly complied. If he was sitting, then Ulquiorra couldn't get at his ass. Ulquiorra dropped his own pants and suddenly Grimmjow was staring down a limp dick-a white, limp dick. Seeing such an intimate part so completely white was a real turn-on, and Grimmjow wanted to growl. Ulquiorra stepped closer. "Make me hard."

Grimmjow glared up at him, but he knew that if he didn't do as he was told he would pay for it. He started by teasing Ulquiorra with his lips, no tongue. He knew how good it could feel just to get some sweet kissed in that area-particularly the head. Ulquiorra didn't show any outward reaction, but he did start to perk up just a little. Not hard yet, but starting to get darker. Then Grimmjow graduated to licks, with the occasional light nip on the shaft, and boy did Ulquiorra like that. When Grimmjow had him half hard he took the other man's shaft in his mouth, not deep, but as fully into his mouth as he could without it going into his throat. He started out with just some simple tongue tricks, barely bobbing his head just to get some friction. He added suction a little bit later, moving faster and faster until he could feel that Ulquiorra was well and fully hard. But Ulquiorra didn't tell him to stop, so he put all his aces on the table and took that cock deep into his throat.

He was surprised. While Ulquiorra wasn't too exciting limp, he was decently sized when all shook up. Still, Grimmjow didn't pause for a second, looking up at Ulquiorra and immediately gulping. Ulquiorra still didn't change his face, but there was a little tightness around his eyes and his cock pulsed. Grimmjow smirked and pulled out all the stops, bobbing and gulping and humming. He let the head slide out of his throat only to pop it back in again, then forced it down until his nose was in Ulquiorra's black pubes. Ulquiorra growled and pulled Grimmjow off harshly.

And promptly shoved his round, white ass down on Grimmjow's still hard rod.

Grimmjow gasped, then growled. Oh, fuck! Ulquiorra's ass was so soft, and warm, and tight…! Grimmjow grasped for Ulquiorra's hips, and Ulquiorra roughly swatted him away.

"Do not touch me," Ulquiorra ordered. "You're lucky I'm letting you stay awake while I take what I need." Grimmjow's lip curled, but he put his hands down. Not that that kept him from bucking his hips up hard and vengefully. Ulquiorra's eyes widened and he choked on a little sound, making Grimmjow smirk. That would show the little shit.

Ulquiorra glared and growled, and seeing emotion on that blank face made Grimmjow really light up. "Heh. Whassa matter, pretty boy? Did I nail it a little too hard?" Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You will not move again," he hissed, forming a cero right in front of Grimmjow's face.

"Or what?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Or I will flip you over and take you roughly," Ulquiorra said, and Grimmjow's smile turned into a scowl.

"You seem to be liking my fat cock up your ass a little too much," he said, but didn't emphasize his point with another rough thrust. He could tell that just saying that nearly got him killed, from the way Ulquiorra's reiatsu spiked. He still smirked, and that seemed to tick Ulquiorra off even more.

"Speak again and I will rip your lips off your face," Ulquiorra threatened. And the scary part was, he truly meant it. They'd grow back, what with rapid regeneration and all, but it would hurt like shit and would be really annoying until it healed. So Grimmjow shut his mouth.

Ulquiorra glared at him until he deemed that Grimmjow wouldn't try any sassy-mouthing again, then slowly started to ride Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow had to grit his teeth and ball his hands into fists on the floor, because hell that felt really good. He wanted to grab those little white hips and slam them down on his prick, but if he moved his arms up at all he was sure he was gonna get it. Still, he didn't quite miss the little twitch on Ulquiorra's pale face as Grimmjow's large cock-head sunk into that squishy place inside of him. Grimmjow wanted to holler in triumph.

Ulquiorra quickly decided to pick up the pace, going faster and faster until he was seriously slamming himself down. Grimmjow was grunting and seething and wanting so damn bad to touch, to thrust, to _fuck, _but he couldn't. Still, it was so gratifying watching Ulquiorra's cold facade slowly crumble away. For once Grimmjow could see an emotion on that face, and that emotion was lust. Total, complete lust. It was consuming him, and he was succumbing.

"Ugh, fuck," Ulquiorra grunted, and Grimmjow's cock twitched hard. Did Ulquiorra Schiffer just cuss? Was he that far gone? Ulquiorra ran his hand through his black hair and Grimmjow could see that he was. "Ugh, _fuck!"_

"You like my dick?" Grimmjow asked. He knew he could get in serious trouble for saying that, but he did it anyway. He couldn't help himself.

"Ng, yes!" Ulquiorra grunted. "It's been such a long time, hah!" Grimmjow barely contained his growl. Then Ulquiorra swiveled his hips, and that was that. The growl ripped its way out of Grimmjow's throat as his balls tightened almost painfully. But Grimmjow would be damned if he came first! He quickly looked over Ulquiorra to decide how desperate the situation was, and really, really liked what he found.

That expanse of white skin was splayed out for him, with not even the faintest tinge of pink. It was pure, unadulterated whiteness, and it turned him on so bad. Ulquiorra's white cock was standing proud against his white abs, and his white balls were pulling up into his body more-a sure sign he was about to cum, and cum hard. His white face was plastered with angry lust, like he hated how much he loved this, hated that his underling's cock felt so good against that spot, hated that it had to be Grimmjow, and fuck was that hot. Those green eyes were all lit up for the first time Grimmjow had ever seen, and he could tell from the way Ulquiorra's passage was shuddering around his dick that Ulquiorra wouldn't last too much longer. Truthfully, neither was Grimmjow.

Damn, how bad he wanted to flip them over and fuck Ulquiorra against the wall with all his strength! It was some kind of torture Ulquiorra had come up with, this whole 'don't touch me but still sit and let me ride you to oblivion' thing. And oh man, were they so close to oblivion. It was creeping up on them, but hell if Grimmjow was gonna go first. So he sat and waited and grit his teeth and tried so hard to restrain himself. He'd had sex so many times, he'd done it just the other day, but this was unbelievable. Fuck his weird, messed up fetish! But at that moment, it was the best damn thing.

Ulquiorra's long, white legs shuddered where he struggled to pull himself up just a few more times...that was all it would take, Grimmjow could tell. "Ugh, nguh, yes!" Ulquiorra grunted, reaching peak levels. "Yes, yes, FUCK!" And that was it. Ulquiorra spasmed as his spunk flew through the air onto Grimmjow's exposed chest, and Grimmjow roared as the sweet constriction milked him for all he had. His eyes rolled back into his head as Ulquiorra took that rod balls-deep into his ass and shuddered. It felt like it lasted forever.

But then it was over, and for a second they just sat there and panted. Hot damn! That was the best fucking sex Grimmjow had ever had, living or dead. He wanted to do it again. Right then. Always. He just wanted to spend his days fucking the living shit out of that epitome of white, here in his white room, on his white bed with his white sheets. Just thinking about it he couldn't quite go limp.

Ulquiorra apparently did not have the same plans, though, standing up and letting Grimmjow's cock slide out with a swishing noise. Grimmjow seethed, because compared to that ass the room was like sticking his willy in a pile of snow. Ulquiorra did up his pants and said, "I did not give permission for you to come inside, Sexta." Grimmjow glared, but couldn't get his tongue to work to say something witty back. Ulquiorra turned away. "I have deemed your wounds fully healed. Report to Aizen-sama this afternoon for a missions assignment." Then he left, and Grimmjow growled at the closed door.

Why did Aizen always have such bad timing?

_**Here we go, finally back! If you've been wondering where I've been, I've actually started working on my first novel! So sorry if I don't update as much as I usually do, but I'm really busy with that. Wish me luck, and I hope you like this!**_


	14. M

This chapter is coming soon.


	15. N

This chapter is coming soon.


	16. O

This chapter is coming soon.


	17. P

This chapter is coming soon.


	18. Q

This chapter is coming soon.


	19. R

This chapter is coming soon.


	20. S

This chapter is coming soon.


	21. T

This chapter is coming soon.


	22. U

This chapter is coming soon.


	23. V

This chapter is coming soon.


	24. W

This chapter is coming soon.


	25. X

This chapter is coming soon.


	26. Y

This chapter is coming soon.


	27. Z

This chapter is coming soon.


End file.
